


The chains of my life

by Waya_Rainwater_1



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abused Midoriya Izuku, Abusive Midoriya Hisashi, Abusive Midoriya Inko, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxious Amajiki Tamaki, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Collars, Gay Shinsou Hitoshi, M/M, Masks, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Tease, Multi, Naruto is Just Naruto, Protective Midoriya Izuku, Punk, Scars, Shinsou Hitoshi Needs a Hug, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Villain Midoriya Hisashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waya_Rainwater_1/pseuds/Waya_Rainwater_1
Summary: When Izuku's quirk manifested for the first time Inko and Hisashi were furious.They forced him to wear a mask so he couldn't see or speak.He was kidnapped as a baby and sold to the highest bidder.It just so happened that he was sold to the worst villain in the world.The Demon Reaper...He didn't know who his parents were, he didn't know if they missed him...All he knew was that his birth parents were pro heroes.





	1. A burning heart...

Today was always a sad day for Izuku, or as Hisashi would call him, Silent Phantom. 

Why you ask?

Today was his birthday. 

It was on his first birthday that he got kidnapped and sold.

He hated it. 

Izuku was sitting on his bed waiting for Hisashi. He had told him yesterday that he would be giving Izuku a gift. A chance of a life time he called it.

It was dark behind his mask, but then again it always was. 

He heard the door creak open and the smell of burnt wood assaulted his nose behind the mask. 

"Get up Silent Phantom. Time to take you to your gift." Hisashi said. 

Izuku got up and followed the sound and smell of the villain. 

Hisashi opened a door to a room and suddenly Izuku smelled A bunch of different things. 

Blood, sweat, something salty, and...

Something eerily familiar.

He couldn't place where he had smelled it before. 

It was like roses and lavender mixed together. 

Why couldn't be remember where he had smelled it before. 

"Silent Phantom, I will give you a choice. You can kill this man and go free or keep him alive and stay here. I will take off your mask now. And when I leave this room you will make your choice. If you haven't killed him within the hour you will not have your mask taken off ever again and you will stay here." Hisashi told him sternly and unlocked the back of his mask. 

The villain set it down on a table a few feet away and left the room, locking the door. 

Izuku looked down at the person sitting in a corner on the floor with bound hands and feet. 

It was a man with long black hair and a white scarf in shreds. 

Izuku suddenly started to remember something. A blurry memory. A child squealing in delight as white strands of... something catching him and tossing him in the air again and tickling him. A blurry figure with black hair smiling at him as another figure with blonde hair laughs along from the kitchen. 

Mama... Papa...

Izuku rushes over to the man and undid his bindings. There was a sink in another corner. 

Izuku rips off his shirt sleeve and runs the fabric under the cool water then cleans up the blood on the man's face and wrists. 

The black haired man watches him in confusion. 

"Why?" He asks. 

Izuku looks into his eyes and answers softly, his voice rough and cracked from being silent for so long. 

"It's what a hero would do." 

"Silent Phantom, that's what he called you right?" A nod, "You have the chance to escape, why won't you take it?" The man demanded quietly. 

Izuku looked at him again and answered. 

"It's the closest I'll ever get to be a hero... Now go..." 

He points to an air vent in the ceiling and helps the man up. 

"I'll come back for you, just hold on a little longer." The man promised.

Izuku smiled softly. 

Izuku would surely get punished for letting the man go, but the man would've been killed either way it he didn't. 

"Just get out, and don't look back." Izuku told him and put his mask back on. He would never forget the man.

After all, he had looked at Izuku with kind and forgiving eyes.

Izuku would never forget those kind red eyes. 

* * *

Aizawa sighed as he paused in the air vents. 

That kid had the choice to kill him and escape, but he didn't. 

' ** _It's what a hero would do.'_** he had said. 

What a hero would do indeed. 

The boy had saved him when he had a way out. 

Aizawa became determined. 

He would go to his agency after the hospital and gather up a team to come back with him and save the boy. 

He couldn't lose another kid, he just couldn't. 

_**'Just get out, and don't look back'** _

Fuck that. 

He wasn't turning his back on the kid now after he saved his life. 

_I'll be back for you Silent Phantom, I promise._


	2. First mission...

To say that Hisashi was angry would be an under statement. 

He was _furious_. 

Apparently it had taken him years to track down the man that Izuku had freed. 

He learned later that the man was an underground pro hero that went by the name Eraserhead.

Izuku smiled slightly behind the mask. He had saved a _Pro Hero's life!_

It had been months since the incident. His mask was locked again and he now has to wear a shock collar.

If he disobeyed an order he was shocked, if he failed to win a fight he was shocked, if he even did something wrong he was shocked. 

Izuku wanted to cry so much, but he couldn't. He learned very early in life that if you cried then it would only result in pain. He never cried after that. If tears started to build up he would squash his feelings down until he didn't feel like crying. 

He squashed down the incoming tears and sighed. 

Eraserhead had promised to come back for him, but Izuku didn't want to believe him. 

He couldn't be given false hope. 

He sat in his cell on the floor in silence. His thoughts were the only things keeping him company. 

He hummed a small tune once in a while so he wouldn't go crazy. 

Hisashi moved their location and threw Izuku into a cell, telling him that he didn't deserve a room. 

Izuku didn't mind. 

It was okay. 

* * *

The next day his cell door opened and his guard threw something in before closing the door again. 

Small whimpers were heard from the floor in front of him. 

He looked up and stared at the spot that he couldn't see. He smelled blood and heard a small figure scooching back to the bars. 

A child.

His guard had thrown a child into his cell. 

Izuku just started humming softly while he waited for the child to calm down. 

* * *

It took a few days but the child finally approached him, hesitantly at first but it was still progress.

"H-hi, u-um... Can y-you see m-me?" The child asked. Their voice was female. 

A little girl. 

Izuku shook his head and tapped his mask. He listened to her as she whispered to him, she was afraid to speak too loudly so the guards wouldn't hurt her. 

As the months passed by he grew fond of the little girl. Her name was Eri. 

She told him that she had white hair and red eyes. 

Red eyes... 

Eraserhead had kind red eyes...

He smiled a bit. 

Eri was like a little sister to him. 

He loved to listen to her chatter. It filled the silence of the cell they were in. 

When the guards came into their cell he protected Eri from their harsh beatings. She always offered to use her quirk to heal him but he shook his head as a firm no. 

He didn't need to be healed. He had to protect Eri, he couldn't protect her if she kept having to use her quirk on him.

* * *

One day Izuku smelled burning wood in front of his and Eri's cell.

 _Hisashi_.

Izuku scowled.

' _What's he doing here?'_

"Silent Phantom, I, Chisaki Kai, and All For One have decided that it's time for your first mission. You will infiltrate U.A. as a student and gather information on All Might to take him down. If you do not complete this mission in under a week, Eri will pay for your incompetence. I suggest you think about this wisely." Hisashi told him and left.

Izuku felt a tug on his ripped shirt. He leaned down and brought Eri into a hug. 

He had to do it. He promised Eri that he would never let anyone hurt her ever again. 

His choice was made. 

He had to take down All Might, for Eri...

An hour or so later Hisashi came back. 

"Well? What is your decision?" 

He nodded. 

"Excellent, let's go. Eri will be waiting for you when you get back."

Izuku squeezed Eri's hand in reassurance and left their cell. 

* * *

There were a bunch of reporters at the gate. 

A perfect distraction. 

Shigaraki disintegrated the gate and Izuku ran in with the reporters. He carefully slipped away and headed into the building. Two pro heroes ran out before he went in and scolded the press.

Running down the hall as quietly as he could and avoiding the cameras he searched for the U.A. file room. 

After a while he heard small footsteps behind him. He hid in the closest room possible. 

He realized his mistake once he heard a bunch of heartbeats behind him. 

He was in a classroom full of students. 

All hell broke loose and he found himself being restrained and tied to a chair before he could properly assess his situation. 

Izuku panicked and struggled against his restraints. 

He couldn't be caught, Eri would take his punishment! He needed to protect Eri!!

He fought hard against his restraints. The ropes were digging into his skin uncomfortably and making it really red around his wrists. 

He panicked and tried to about at them to let him go, that he needed to go back to his sister and protect her. 

But all they heard was muffled sounds coming from behind his mask. 

Izuku cried behind the mask and struggled even harder. 

"Hey man, relax. Your wrists are starting to bleed! Calm down!" Someone ordered worriedly. 

He didn't listen and struggled even more against the bindings.

"Silent Phantom?" asked a voice from the door.

Izuku cried out even more but it came out muffled. 

There was a rushed shuffle then the restraints came off and the person belonging to the voice called out for a student to help them with something. 

A moment later he felt the lock on the back of his head break and the person in front of him take the mask off. He could smell lavender and roses...

When his mask was fully off he came face to face with kind red eyes. 

"Calm down Phantom, your going to be alright. Just breathe, okay? Breathe." said the kind man with long black hair. 

Another memory surfaced...

_"Calm down Izu, come on buddy just breathe, okay. Can you breathe for Papa and I?"_

A blurry figure asked him softly.

_"That's better, it's okay buddy. Papa and I will protect you no matter what, okay? There won't be any monsters under your bed while we're here..."_

Izuku felt all of the fight drain out of him.

"Mama..." he whispered as exhaustion caught up to him and drifted off. 

* * *

Aizawa stared at the kid in shock. 

No, not _the_ kid...

 _His_ kid...

 _His_ baby boy.

 _His_ son...

He had _his son_ back. 

"Iida, go get Present Mic. Tell him to go to Recovery Girl's office, and that it's an emergency." he told the class president. 

Aizawa picked up the teen bridal style and rushed to Recovery Girl's office. 

His and Hizashi's son was home. 


End file.
